Reincarnation
by Saba-chan1
Summary: Reincarnation is such a beautiful thing, especially when you realize you have been brought back to life in the form of an elegant cat with innocent eyes... Being discontinued until further notice. Thank you and goodbye.
1. The Prologue

**Reincarnation**

**The Prologue**

_**A sugar pink haired and pink eyed girl and a dark emerald green haired and golden amber eyed boy stood at the top of the tallest building as they spoke to eachother for the last time. It was a matter of seconds before one of them were killed. ''Kisshu! What are you doing here?'' It was hard to see the truth in Kisshu's eyes as they were hidden by strands of hair. The only thing that scared the girl the most was that he was smirking. ''I'm here to see you of course, that is, for the last time...'' The girl shuddered. Two daggers appeared in each of Kisshu's hands as he walked towards the girl slowly. The girl backed away slowly. ''Kisshu... What are you saying?'' Kisshu only responded by flashing his pearly white fangs at her as she reached the edge of the building. The girl hesitated and desperately wished that someone was there to catch her if she fell. ''I'm saying that if I can't have you, than no one can...'' The girl heard these words many times and never expected Kisshu to actually kill her. She wasn't going to give in that easily and if she did than all hope is lost for the world and her. ''Kisshu! I'm not a toy that you can hug and kiss whenever you want, and I'm certainly not yours!'' The girl suddenly felt fear as Kisshu started laughing. He started sharpening his daggers by sliding them against eachother as he waited for the girl to make a move. It didn't come though, which made it easier for him. ''Sayonara... Ichigo...'' Before Kisshu could even touch her his daggers had been whipped out of his hands as he looked over his shoulder to see who was there.**_

_**''Kisshu! How many times does it have to be explained to you by your friends and us? Ichigo will never be yours no matter what you do! Live with it!'' A light purple haired and lavender-blue eyed girl held a neon purple whip as she pulled Kisshu's daggers away from him. ''You! You ruined every chance I had with Ichigo, it's your fault!'' Kisshu charged at the girl as she easily stepped aside and let him almost charge off of the building. Kisshu suddenly let a smirk creep onto his face as the girl widened her eyes. ''Why are you smiling? Tell me!'' The girl than looked at where the daggers were and noticed that Kisshu had summoned them to him. ''Damnit!'' Kisshu only broke into a fit of laughter as the girl stood there dumbstruck. She than felt someone small tugging at her shorts. ''Zakuro-oneechan, na no da! Where's Ichigo-oneechan, na no da?'' Zakuro Fujiwara than looked at the corner where she last saw Ichigo Momomiya standing as she realized she was no longer there. She looked behind her to see her friends also wondering where she had gone too. They than realized what had happened to Ichigo. Zakuro rushed towards the edge of the building to see if she could spot a corpse below. ''Is Ichigo-oneechan dead, na no da?'' Everyone looked at a yellow haired and dark brown eyed girl as they noticed tears forming in her eyes. ''We don't know that yet Pudding-san, we have to find her first.'' Purin Fong wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes as she looked up to a light green haired and green eyed girl and smiled. ''You're right Lettuce-oneechan, na no da! Let's go find her, na no da!'' Retasu Midorikawa blushed as all four girls nodded and jumped off of the building. Kisshu was left to fall to his knees as he sulked. ''Gomen nasai, Ichigo...''**_


	2. Ehhh! I Died?

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter One: Ehhh! I Died?**

**''Ahhh!'' Ichigo Momomiya had been screaming for quite sometime but stopped when she realized she should of hit the ground and died by now. She remained still as she continued to experience the eternal everlasting neverending fall. Her fall than came to a point where it finally ended as she fell closer to a nearby graveyard. ''Ehhh! I'm going to die!'' Ichigo closed her eyes as she didn't realized the fact that she had just emerged herself with a dead cat. Ichigo opened her eyes slowly a few moments later only to be greeted by her grave. ''Nnnn... It was only a dream...'' Ichigo's vision had become clear as she read what was carved onto the stone. She had noticed that she had turned into a cat again due to being kissed or being excited, but that wasn't the case. ''Nani? Ehhh! I died? But how?'' Everything that had happened previously came flooding back to Ichigo as she remembered exactly what had happened.**

_**''Kisshu! How many times does it have to be explained to you by your friends and us? Ichigo will never be yours no matter what you do! Live with it!'' A light purple haired and lavender-blue eyed girl held a neon purple whip as she pulled a dark emerald green haired and golden amber eyed boy's daggers away from him. ''You! You ruined every chance I had with Ichigo, it's your fault!'' The boy edged nearer to a sugar pink haired and pink eyed girl as he tripped her off of the building they were standing on behind his back. ''Kisshu! You'll pay for this!'' Kisshu ignored the voice that drifted away as he charged at the girl that foiled his plans. The girl was too caught up with Kisshu to even take another glance at the corner where Ichigo Momomiya once stood. Something erupted the public below as voices were heard screaming and yelling. ''Oh my God!'' A feminine mother who was clutching onto her child looked horrified at the corpse as she screamed in agony. A masculine father who joined her got out his cell phone and dialled a few numbers on his pad. ''I'll call the ambulance!'' The father yelled as he used his spare arm to comfort his wife and his child. Ichigo was hardly breathing and was about to be visited by the angel of death. An ambulance soon arrived as the girl and her friends had arrived to see what was the commotion about. A cerulean blue haired and cerulean blue eyed girl cried into her hands as her friends did their best to comfort her. ''Don't worry Mint, she's going to be okay!'' Before the girl could pull Minto Aizawa into a hug she had hesitated and backed away. ''She isn't going to be okay! She's hardly breathing, she's going to die!'' Minto collapsed onto the ground as her friends soon broke into tears at what she said. A blonde haired and aquamarine blue eyed boy approached the four that had collapsed and cried. He decided to question the girl that had managed to keep a composure as he looked at the corpse that was being lifted into an ambulance. ''Zakuro! What happened?'' Zakuro Fujiwara looked at the boy sadly as she continued to hug Minto. ''Shirogane-san... I think Ichigo is going to die... Kisshu must of pushed her off of the building before I even noticed... Gomen nasai Shirogane-san, gomen nasai...'' Ryou Shirogane was devastated as he looked at his friends. He looked at Minto. ''Mint, gomen nasai if it's too soon to say this but you're going to have to be strong as you will now take Ichigo's position as leader...'' Minto nodded as she wiped off her tears and forced herself to look at the corpse one last time. ''I'll kill you, Kisshu...''**_

**Ichigo approached a shop window to observe her reflection. She looked exactly like the cat she turned into when she was being kissed or being excited. She had smooth black fur and innocent pink eyes as she slipped into the corner shop. She pushed herself against the counter of the shop as she read the newspaper that was put opposite her against some flowers. ''It's been a week since the day I last lived as a human... It's going to take a while to adapt to being a cat and I have to avoid that fat cat too while I'm at it... Usually Shirogane-san saved me whenever he was around but now that I'm dead to everyone he'll think of me as another cat... Shirogane-san can understand cats, so maybe he can understand me! That way I can somehow tell him who I am!'' Ichigo slipped out of the shop as she inspected her surroundings. She sighed in relief. ''The place is only a few blocks away, I should get there quickly. I don't want to get caught by some cat catcher!'' Ichigo ran as she headed to her destination. Little did she know that it won't be so easy getting there as there are obstacles to overcome and things that she has yet to discover. ''Kisshu, you have been doing nothing but locking yourself up in your room and drawing cats across the walls that remind you of Mew Ichigo, so it's about time we got you a cat! Pick any that interest you now.'' A dark indigo/purple haired and dark greyish purple eyed boy watched as Kisshu stared at a black cat running towards a pink castle. ''Pai, that cat reminds me exactly of Ichigo...'' Pai stared at him but than looked at the cat to see that it kind of had a resembalance to Ichigo. ''You can have it as long as you help us complete our mission, understand? Now go and get it!'' Kisshu nodded as he forgot that he could teleport and started floating towards it.**


	3. Abducted By Kisshu

_**The Prologue**_

_**Chapter One: Ehhh! I Died?**_

_**Chapter Two: Abducted By Kisshu**_

_**Chapter Three: Butterscotch Popcorn With Taruto**_

_**Chapter Four: Rescued By Pai**_

_**Chapter Five: Retasu's Diary**_

_**Chapter Six: Minto's Feelings**_

_**Chapter Seven: Don't Give Purin Sugar**_

_**Chapter Eight: Treated Like Royalty At Zakuro-san's**_

_**Chapter Nine: The Truth About Aoyama-kun**_

_**Chapter Ten: Cat Catchers Do Exist**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Akasaka-san Visits The Pet Shop**_

_**Chapter Twelve: What Minto Tried To Tell Me**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Shirogane-san? Is That You?**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** Since Ichigo Momomiya's journey has just begun, I think now is the time to list how many chapters there are and tell you what each one is named as. Each chapter is a new kind of situation that Ichigo has gotten herself into as a cat and it may all sound boring but I'm sure you'll favour at least one chapter. I must note that those who totally love Ryou Shirogane might not like the content in one of the chapters towards the end although in the last chapter there is hope for his happiness. In total there are fourteen chapters in the making and above it clearly shows what each one is named as. Arigato and sayonara.**_

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter Two: Abducted By Kisshu**

**Ichigo Momomiya could almost smell the pastries that were held within a pink castle. She noticed an open window that lead to the kitchen as she prepared herself to pounce through it. A shadow was than cast above her as she assumed it was a cat catcher. ''Ehhh! A cat catcher!'' Ichigo ran along the path to salvation as she made a jump for the open window. Sadly the window had been instantly shut by the cook inside the pink castle as Ichigo flew into the window. She slid off and rubbed her head violently. ''Aiii! Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!'' Ichigo continued to soothe the pain in her head as two pale hands with a pair of long nails grabbed her by the waist. Ichigo let out claws and was ready to scratch whoever held her but that was all about to change when she saw who it was. ''Konnichiwa Koneko-chan! I shall name you Ichigo and you will be mines!'' Ichigo scratched the owner of the hands with long nails on the cheek as she remembered something that had happened before she died.**

_**''You! You ruined every chance I had with Ichigo, it's your fault!'' A dark emerald green haired and golden amber eyed boy edged nearer to a sugar pink haired and pink eyed girl as he tripped her off of the building they were standing on behind his back. ''Kisshu! You'll pay for this!'' Kisshu ignored the voice that drifted away as he charged at a light purple haired and lavender-blue eyed girl that foiled his plans. The girl was too caught up with Kisshu to even take another glance at the corner where Ichigo Momomiya once stood. Something erupted the public below as voices were heard screaming and yelling.**_

**''This is payback, Kisshu!'' Kisshu's grin only widened as he felt the blood trickling off of his face. ''You're definately mines! You're just like Ichigo, you're exactly like Ichigo!'' Kisshu cradled Ichigo as she stared blankly at the pink castle she was destined to walk into. She felt a reaction to when Kisshu used his teleportation skills as she jumped out of his hands and inspected his territory. It looked like a hotel room except horrific. Images of cats that reminded Ichigo of herself were scribbled across the bedroom walls as she almost fainted at the sight of them. Kisshu than lifted Ichigo onto a stool as he pulled a ribbon out of his pockets. It made the sounds of a bell. It had a bell attatched to it. It was the bell Ichigo's boyfriend had given to him. ''Ehhh! Why does everyone seem to hate me?'' Kisshu wrapped the ribbon around Ichigo's neck as he made sure she stood still and grabbed a marker. ''You're the newest addition to my wall, Ichigo!'' Kisshu carefully sketched the outline of Ichigo onto a blank space on the wall as he soon found himself surrounded by his dreams and started scribbling an ordinary cat. Ichigo jumped off of the stool only to be pulled back by Kisshu.**

**''You will not leave me like Ichigo did! Stay here, I'll go and get you some food!'' Kisshu walked out of the bedroom as he shut the door. Twisting was heard from the lock in the door as Ichigo realized she was stranded here until he came back. Before Ichigo could jump back onto a stool Kisshu had instantly teleported in front of her with a plate of salmon and a bowl of milk. ''Here you go, Ichigo!'' Ichigo smiled. ''I could get used to this... No, what are you thinking? I need to find Shirogane-san!'' Ichigo drooled as she stared at the beautifully chopped chunks of salmon and the bowl of milk that gracefully shined in the bulb light. ''But I can't start my journey on an empty stomach, can I?'' Ichigo than put her paw on the plate as it lifted up and threw all of the chunks of salmon flying into the air. They than started diving as Ichigo prepared herself by opening her mouth. They all dived into her mouth as she happily chewed on the salmon. She than took a sip of milk as she than recognized signs of sleepiness. She yawned. ''I can't start my journey without a good night's sleep either, can I?'' Ichigo than spotted that the only warmth she will get to help her sleep was in Kisshu's lap as she pounced into it and purred. ''Maybe it isn't so bad being a cat... ZzzZZZzzZZZZzzZZZZZzzZZZZzzZZZzzZ'' Ichigo slept in Kisshu's lap as he smiled evily and set her down on his cold bed. Ichigo shuddered in her sleep. ''At least I can have one Ichigo...''**


End file.
